yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcanic Deck
This deck is of a more recent version of a burn deck that came out in the Booster pack Force of the Breaker. The deck is based on a mixture of destroying monsters and burning away at your opponent's life points. The majority of the Volcanic monster cards are weak (around ATK - 500). This is good in order to fuel for one of the main cards in this deck, "Blaze Accelerator". By discarding a Pyro - Type monster with 500 ATK or less to the Graveyard, destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the Field. This card's ability can be used multiple times to make the Field open. By discarding a card known as Volcanic Shell, you can get another one by using it's ability and use it again for Blaze Accelerator at the cost of 500 Life Points. Then you can tribute Blaze Accelerator to activate one "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" from your hand. This card can destroy one monster at a cost of one Pyro - Type monster. Also it deals 500 life points of damage to the opponent. By discarding "Volcanic Scattershot" to the Graveyard by Tri-Blaze Accelerator's effect, you can destroy every monster card on the opponent's side of the Field and deal 500 life points of damage per each Volcanic Scattershot sent to the Grave by it's own effect. Then at the end of all this, tribute the Tri-Blaze Accelerator from your Field to Special Summon one "Volcanic Doomfire" from your Hand. This card's ability is really worth the trouble to Summon this monster. It is the only card that the opponent can attack if the opponent conducts a Battle Phase. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, destroy every monster on the opponent's side of the Field and deal 500 damage per each monster destroyed by its effect. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames is also a good card to put in this deck. One thing is that it can be a strong beatstick when needed while clearing the spell and trap card zone, and also ammunition for Blaze Accelerator. The whole point of this deck, destroying monster cards till the Field is open for whether a direct attack or a free turn. Then burn your opponent's life points by the effect of the Volcanic monsters. Top this deck with stall cards then this deck is ready for duty. Other Variations Retro Burn The more interesting fact of a Volcanic deck is the amount of variation available. For instance, a Volcanic deck can run just fine with only Volcanic Shell and Volcanic Scattershot combined with Blaze Accelerator. Cards like Volcanic Recharge and Pot of Avarice make them almost limitless. Using those for destroying monsters (along with Wild Fire) you can run another type of burn, such as a Bad Reaction to Simochi or any other standard burn. Wild Fire can easily clear the Monster Zones and Volcanic Shell allows for easy milling as well as ammunition. With most of these Burn decks only Blaze Accelerator is necessary. Mill Draw Card Trader has also proven to be most efficient with Volcanic Shell. One could have a Volcanic Shell in the Graveyard, use the effect to pay 500, then on their next Standby Phase shuffle Volcanic Shell back in to draw another card. Then you can pay another 500 to pull it back out, and rinse and repeat. In this way, one can essentially draw 2 cards out of their deck each turn, not counting the shifting Volcanic Shell they mill out each turn. If Life Points become an issue, Solemn Wishes or a quick life gain spark (Aegis of Gaia, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Prime Material Dragon) is worth the price of an extra one or two draws a turn. This combo isn't so overpowering to be placed on the limited or ban list, so it's definitely something confident to run over time. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Royal Firestorm Guards * Volcanic Slicer * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Blaster * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Doomfire * Solar Flare Dragon * Infernal Flame Emperor * Volcanic Hammerer * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * UFO Turtle * Volcanic Scattershot * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * The Thing in the Crater * Volcanic Queen * Lava Golem * Fire Trooper * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Volcanic Rat Spell Cards * Wave-Motion Cannon * Monster Reincarnation * Giant Trunade * Soul of Fire * Blaze Accelerator * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Wild Fire * Swords of Revealing Light * Pot of Avarice * Molten Destruction * Burial from a Different Dimension * Chthonian Alliance Trap Cards * Dimensional Prison * Dust Tornado * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Backfire * Dimension Wall * Mirror Force * Magic Cylinder * Gravity Bind * Volcanic Recharge * Firewall Combo * When you want Blaze Accelerator or Tri-Blaze Accelerator, you can Set Volcanic Blaster on your field in defense position. If your opponent attacks Volcanic Blaster and sends it to Graveyard, you can add Volcanic Rocket from your Deck to the top of your Deck. When you draw it, Summon it and add Blaze Accelerator or Tri-Blaze Accelerator to your hand. * When you want any Volcanic Monsters (Shell, Counter, Doomfire, Rocket, Slicer, Queen, Hammerer or even Rat) you can Set Volcanic Blaster on your field in defense position. If your opponent attacks Volcanic Blaster and sends it to Graveyard, you can add the Volcanic Monster you require from your Deck to the top of your Deck. * When you want to damage your opponent's Life Points, you can use Solar Flare Dragon, which at the End Phase damages your opponent's Life Points. You can use UFO Turtle's effect to Special Summon Solar Flare Dragon during your opponent's turn when he/she destroys UFO Turtle by battle, and during your turn, Summon another Pyro-Type Monster to protect it (with it's own effect, preferably another Solar Flare Dragon). You can also protect it by using Sakuretsu Armor to destroy an opponent's attacking monster. If you have two or more Solar Flare Dragon on your field, your opponent's monsters cannot attack Solar Flare Dragon because of the effect of Solar Flare Dragon (If you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked). This doesn't just ensure you are safe from battle damage, but inflicts 1000 points of damage to your opponent during each of your End Phases. * If you are about to take battle damage, you can use Volcanic Counter and 1 Fire Monster to share it with your opponent. You can also use Magic Cylinder or Dimension Wall. * If you use Gravity Bind, you can just skip your Battle Phases and let your monsters' effects do all the burning, without worrying about being attacked. * If your monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you can Chain by using Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai. This will render your opponent's card effect useless, and damage his/her Life Points at the same time. * Soul of Fire is helpful for quickly burning an opponent's Life Points. * Backfire is also helpful for burning an opponent's Life Points, if he/she uses his/her monsters to destroy yours. Category:Deck Type